


A Bit Too Passionate

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has a bad night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine!

**Title:** A Bit Too Passionate  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, others implied.  
 **Challenge(optional):** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #5: Inevitable  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Err, femmeslash implied.  
 **Summary:** Ron has a bad night.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Notes:** Not mine!

  
~

A Bit Too Passionate

~

Ron groaned as he watched Harry and Draco glide elegantly across the dance floor. “But how could this have happened?” he wailed.

“Honestly, Ronald,” Hermione scolded. “The way Harry followed Draco around in school and the way they were always getting into fights that were always just a bit too passionate? Clearly this was, well, inevitable.”

“I thought they hated each other,” Ron muttered, still obviously shell-shocked.

Hermione led him away. “There, there. I would’ve thought you’d be more shocked by Ginny and Pansy, actually--”

Ron blanched. “What about them?”

Hermione sighed. It was going to be a long night.

~


	2. Inevitable Argument

**Title:** Inevitable Argument  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge(optional):** Another written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #5 Inevitable  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length(if fic):** 100  
 **Warnings(if applicable):** None  
 **Summary(optional):** Harry and Draco notice other people's reactions.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes(optional):** N/A.

  
~

Inevitable Argument

~

“What’s so interesting?” Harry murmured as he swayed against Draco.

“Your friends,” Draco replied. “Granger’s not surprised but Weasley’s about to faint.”

“I should have warned them.” Harry sighed. “It must’ve been a shock to see us dancing together.”

Draco sniggered. “You mean you’re not anticipating the ‘talk’ they’ll want to have with you?”

“God, no.”

“Shall we escape? I can take you to my lair, have my wicked way with you,” Draco purred.

“Please--”

Draco clasped Harry close. “Hold on.”

Harry closed his eyes. A row was inevitable when his friends caught up. But this would be worth it.

~


End file.
